1. Technical Field
This invention relates to notification systems and, more particularly, to a wireless mail notification system for a mailbox.
2. Prior Art
Mail security is of increasing concern to many individuals and businesses. To prevent theft of checks, such as U.S. social security checks, dividend checks, etc., or to prevent loss or disclosure of confidential business information, there is often an urgent need for individuals or businesses to be alerted when mail delivery occurs. A signal system is particularly desirable for those locations where it is difficult or impossible to view the mailbox. However, with a timely, reliable signal, prompt action can be taken to pick up a mail delivery. For those with a long or physically difficult trip to the mailbox, such a system is also particularly desirable.
In addition, security of property is also of increasing concern to many individuals or businesses. For instance, in many rural areas, it would be desirable to provide a warning signal when fence gates or building doors are opened, so that prompt action can be taken to secure the areas against theft of animals, machinery, or other property. A number of devices for providing mail arrival signals have been identified.
One prior art example describes an early battery powered signal unit for mailboxes. Such a unit evidently requires periodic battery replacement. The apparatus is also quite bulky, and requires numerous separate attachments for both the batteries and the transmitter. The upwardly extending antenna is also an easy target for vandals. Additionally, the unit uses a pin-type activation switch, which is prone to adverse effects from wear and weather.
A further prior art example illustrates a battery powered signal transmitter and a remote receiver for use in indicating mail deposit. Such a device evidently operates in the frequency range used by garage door openers. Thus, it is often subject to spurious triggering. A pin-type switch is also utilized, which is prone to failure due to adverse effects just described above. Yet another example illustrates a mailbox which includes a mechanism responsive to opening of the door to trigger a transmitter, which sends a signal to a receiver to provide notice of mail delivery. Such an alarm system is not suitable for attachment to existing mailboxes; rather, this design is easily or economically practiced only by initial fabrication of a mailbox to incorporate the described actuator and switch mechanism.
Accordingly, a need remains for a wireless mail notification system for a mailbox in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a wireless mail notification system that is convenient and easy to use, that is easily adapted to different mailboxes, and improves the safety and security of a person's mail. Such a notification system employs a motion sensor activator that is not subject to damage due to adverse weather conditions. Furthermore, the system can easily and quickly be installed by unskilled persons onto virtually any conventional mailbox. The notification system advantageously alerts a resident in real time that mail has been delivered to their mailbox. This allows the person to remove the mail in a timely fashion before can be intercepted by an unauthorized person.